falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Блог участника:Shadowcaster (Fallout-RU)/Рейдеры Среднего Запада и Техаса
Исключительно интересный момент о уровне развития "бандитского феодализма" в Fallout Tactics. На рубеже 2196-2197 гг. на обширных пространствах Великих равнин Среднего Запада США действуют не отдельные вооружённые банды - наоборот, здесь действует уже вполне сложившееся сообщество, которое осознаёт общность своих интересов. * у крупных банд рейдеров (Джесси Гомера, Гаргантюа...) лагеря представляют собой не временные стоянки, а укреплённые постоянные базы * уровень информированности высшего руководства рейдеров о происходящем в мире существенно превышает уровень информированности руководства Братства Стали (по крайней мере, в начале 2197 годав инструктаже перед первым заданием генерал Барнаки упоминает: "Two nights ago, raiders invaded the resource rich tribal village of Brahmin Wood. ... '''I don't know what is driving the raiders this close to our base of operations', but they have been punishing the surrounding area. Brahmin Wood is one of many villages that is now occupied by raiders."... позднее, в связи с усилением и расширением Братства и уничтожением рейдеров ситуация меняется) * случай с пленницей Рипли свидетельствует о том, что на весьма значительные расстояния перемещаются не только слухи, но и товары. * представители различных группировок способны на взаимодействие и обмен информацией, они выносят на обсуждение обсуждение вопросов и проблем, которые угрожают существованию их сообществав инструктаже перед заданием генерал Барнаки сообщает: "''We have reports of a large gathering of bandits in one of their main camps. ... We have received further intelligence that the camp possesses some kind of device acquired from the new menace." (появление механической армии Вычислителя далеко на Западе - миграция рейдеров на северо-восток, к Великим озёрам - совещание командиров в Рок-Фоллс). Рейдеры Техаса По поводу группировки Джейн. Появились некоторые мысли, каким образом можно попробовать объяснить и обосновать возможность их существования в мире Fallout. В целом, несмотря на численность и вооружённость этих «братков», общие впечатления о них складываются в высшей степени противоречивые. В первую очередь, их слишком много для обычной бандыПо самым осторожным подсчётам, численность группировки Джейн составляет свыше двухсот человек и свыше двадцати собак: * 10 рейдеров были убиты в баре. * несколько спустились в кратер с мэром Ричардом: на дне кратера (их бесконечное количество, появляются по трое бесконечное число раз... ладно, предположим, что их было трое), на обратном пути наверх встречаем ещё 16. * в нападении на Карбон участвуют ещё свыше 100 (свыше 90 человек и 10 собак приходится уничтожить собственноручно, а Выходец уничтожает ещё не менее дюжины) * на железнодорожной станции (Town Railyard и Mill Exterior), внешний периметр базы рейдеров охраняют 28 рядовых рейдеров, 3 женщины-лейтенанта и 10 собак * в лагере (Carbon Mill) - Джейн, 14 женщин-лейтенантов, 55 рядовых рейдеров и 1 собака * позднее, на арене гладиаторов в городе Лос - ещё 7 рядовых рейдеров — даже чтобы просто набрать такое количество бойцов в выжженном пост-атомном мире Пустошей, необходимо провести мобилизацию населения. Но мобилизация - это наименьшая из проблем. Следующая проблема, которая возникает незамедлительно после создания банды - это необходимость более-менее стабильного обеспечения питьевой водой и продовольствием. Проще говоря, каждый рейдер ежедневно хочет жрать, причём питаться желает сытно и вкусно. Сколько продуктов необходимо, чтобы прокормить одного здоровенного мужика? Умножьте на количество личного состава и вы можете представить себе примерные масштабы только этой проблемы, решение которой уже требует тщательного планирования, расходования значительных ресурсов и колоссальных усилий. Группировка Джейн - не мелкая шайка из нескольких налётчиков, главарь которой может позволить себе "жить сегодняшним днём", не особенно задумываясь о будущем. Далее. Личный состав необходимо расквартировать, организовать, вооружить и обучить пользоваться оружием. Джейн (и её помощники) сумели это сделать, хотя проблемы решены не полностью. Во-первых, стоит отметить, что группировка напоминает не столько рейдеров, сколько увеличившуюся в размерах "довоенную" уличную банду. Дисциплина, субординация и боеспособность рядовых налётчиков оставляют желать лучшего (возвращаясь на базу после очередного рейда, они беспечно оставляют нескольких своих сотоварищей в пьянствовать в городе). Тем не менее, проблема с дисциплиной отчасти решена - личный состав выполняет поставленные перед ним задачи. Более того, есть основания утверждать, что банда имеет внутреннюю структуру и иерархию: * командование (Джейн и женщины-лейтенанты); * "ветераны" (упомянут Raider Veteran) * рядовые рейдеры (Raider Bill, Raider Joe, Raider Fred...) * "новобранцы" (упомянут Raider Recruit) Проблема вооружения личного состава решена не полностью - экипировка рядовых рейдеров крайне скудная, часть личного состава ограниченно боеспособная: некоторые безоружны, другие вооружены только холодным оружием (в основном, громоздким и примитивным самодельным: деревянными дубинами и ножами, хотя у шестерых - кувалды, у двоих - мясницкие ножи (Cleaver), а четверо поджигателей-"факельщиков" вооружены факелами), но больше половины вооружены стрелковым оружием (опять-таки, в основном самодельными пистолетами Homemade pistol, винтовками Homemade Rifle, ружьями и пистолет-пулемётами Homemade SMG, однако ещё у них есть свыше 15 самодельных огнемётов, а также некоторое количество довоенного оружия: "беретты", охотничьи винтовки и т.д.). Кроме того, у них есть некоторое количество самодельных бомб, громадное количество патронов и значительный запас стимуляторов. Правда, резервов оружия практически нет, все "на руках" (на базе рейдеров можно найти один огнемёт, одну охотничью винтовку, несколько самодельных бомб и 4 токсичные гранаты), но на базе есть крупные запасы патронов. В отличие от множества других банд, рейдеры Джейн носят подобие униформы, однако не заморачиваются с бронёй, хотя первые шаги в этом направлении уже сделаны (лейтенанты носят противоударные щитки, а огнемётчики - кожаные плащи, подозрительно напоминающие Leather outfit из Fallout Van Buren). Но на мой взгляд, при наличии огнестрельного оружия, низкотехнологичные доспехи им не особенно нужныс по-настоящему опасным противником нет необходимости сближаться и вступать в рукопашную схватку, его можно просто расстрелять. Проблема с местом постоянной дислокации у группировки также решена успешно. Ещё один, поначалу неочевидный момент. Очень многие рейдеры имеют в карманах некоторое количество крышек, что подталкивает на мысль о денежном довольствии (или выплате премиальных). Всё вышеперечисленное наводит на определённые мысли: Тезис № 1: группировка Джейн существенно отличается от других известных группировок рейдеров: * она слишком велика для обычной банды - следовательно, можно предположить, что группировка Джейн не является обычной бандой рейдеров * в условиях мира Fallout обеспечить продолжительное и устойчивое существование банды таких размеров обычными для рейдеров способами невозможно - следовательно, снабжение группировки осуществляется иными способами (например, продовольствие и др. необходимые им товары они не отбирают, а закупают у торговцевторговец Джесси упоминает, что привёз товары рейдерам В этой связи, может возникнуть вопрос: "чем рейдеры расплачиваются за товары"? Вероятно, деньгами или продажей товаров (во-первых, награбленного; во-вторых, собранного в виде "налогов" с населения подконтрольных территорий). Однако основной источник доходов группировки - это продажа безопасности. Рейдерам Джейн не нужно договариваться с властями поселений, потому что они и есть власть.) Тезис № 2: для устойчивого, продолжительного существования группировка рейдеров таких размеров должна иметь стабильный источник доходов: * отношения рейдеров с населением Карбона свидетельствуют, что Карбон - не единственный и даже не основной источник их доходов. * в то же время, Карбон им необходим: :* возможно, им интересен завод на окраине города, который находится в плачевном состоянии, но всё ещё функционирует (обратите внимание на освещение, заводское оборудование и паропроводы) или автономный источник энергии (реактор завода)? Например, для изготовления и ремонта своих самопалов... :* возможно, для них представляет интерес географическое положение города? :* возможно, рейдерам был интересен не столько город, сколько Кратер (как источник довоенных артефактов), а после его разрушения взрывами город потерял своё значение :* возможно, рейдерам было нужно топливо (красные бочки с горючим, которые встречаются на северной окраине города, железнодорожной станции и на заводском складе) - скорее всего, остатки довоенных запасов? Не исключено, что именно этим топливом они заправляли свои огнемёты... * кстати, если исходить из предположения, что рейдеры готовились покинуть Карбон, становится объяснимой попытка уничтожения города - затруднить потенциальным противникам использовать это место в качестве своей базы. Тезис № 3: укреплённый лагерь рейдеров Джейн, оборудованный на довоенной железнодорожной станции слишком велик даже для столь крупной банды :* в реальной истории, ближайшим аналогом базы рейдеров Джейн, наверное, должен являться замок феодала раннесредневековой Европы, основанный на руинах римского поселения :* хотя мы видим несколько рубежей обороны и минные поля, следует отметить, что огромный по размерам лагерь со складами и загоном для браминов крайне сложно оборонять имеющимися силами (слишком протяжённый и скверно оборудованный периметр) :* впрочем, если этот лагерь был занят рейдерами сравнительно недавно, то ремонтно-восстановительные работы и строительство укреплений могли быть ещё не закончены? :* возможно, лагерь используется как перевалочный пункт для торговых караванов? В этом случае, становится понятным наличие безоружных рейдеров (это не бойцы, а вспомогательный и обслуживающий персонал), загон с браминами, а также складированные в разных местах сундуки и ящики с товарами. Тезис № 4: идеализировать рейдеров не следует, однако нельзя не признать - существование группировки свидетельствует, что Джейн действительно неординарная личность В этих условиях, совершенно не удивительно, что Аттис начал торговать с Джейн, вместо того, чтобы просто отобрать всё необходимое силой - в прямом столкновении рейдеров и Супермутантов победителей не будет (ослабленными и проигравшими окажутся обе стороны), причём сторона, которая решит атаковать укреплённый лагерь противника понесёт дополнительные потери, восполнить которые уже не получится и которую не способны компенсировать захваченные трофеи. P.S.: мне кажется, весьма интересным могло бы быть произведение-фанфик в жанре "self-insert" о "попаданце" со знанием сюжета компьютерных игр серии Fallout - в мир Fallout. Особенно перспективны в этом отношении Fallout Tactics и Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, если показать развитие событий "с другой стороны", когда в качестве "реципиента" не представитель Братства Стали, а рейдера (причём представитель не какой-нибудь мелкой шайки Тихоокеанского побережья, а группировки Среднего Запада и Техаса). Примечания Категория:Записи в блоге